


Perfect/完美

by DaisiSchwarzwald



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisiSchwarzwald/pseuds/DaisiSchwarzwald
Summary: 20200302厨子生贺文现代架空，急诊科医生藻x整形外科医生厨比较轻松的甜文，一发完2020 Sanji's birthday gift. It is a modern setting story based in a fictional clinic in Busan. Since both of them are docs thats a great opportunity to feed my fetish so that there are two piece of character design pictures pls refer to the link by the end of the page to check ;P!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Perfect/完美

**Chapitre.1**

“Lady的眼部其实条件很好，虽然都有一些亚洲人脂肪层厚重的特点，但我觉得先不要急着全切比较好，这么漂亮的眼睛，加上眼睑微微下垂有种别人模仿不来的性感，要是一刀全切了这种感觉可就再也回不来了哦——”

带着海盐迷离香气的微风轻轻拂入诊室半开的窗户，身着白大褂的金发医生小心翼翼地捧着坐在面前的女孩子的脸，犹如捧着一件稀世珍宝。

那是一位从外表看最多不会超过十五岁的女生，穿着当地女中学生课余时间最爱的搭配，Stylenanda里最流行的那种卫衣加Nike的阔腿休闲裤，坐在一旁陪伴的是她的女伴，脸上也带着几分怯生生的犹疑，山治瞬间明白过来，这大概是这两位小lady第一次踏入整形外科，顿时开始后悔刚才所用的“性感”二字会不会对她们来说有些为时过早。

“那医生您是建议先不切吗？要不要先埋个线呢？我听说即使是全切开过些年也会掉下来，请问这是不是真的呢？”

“我的建议是现在什么都不做哦，毕竟Lady还在成长，也许过些年你就会爱上这种感觉，即便到那时候还没改变主意，再来找我也不迟。”山治放开眼前的女孩，向后靠在办公椅上，露出一抹微笑。

两个女生若有所思地对视一眼，然后起身向山治鞠躬说了声“医生费心啦”，便离开了诊室。

两个女生前脚刚走，另外两个人便推门走进来，其中一位是穿着医院行政人员制服的橘发女生，另一位则穿着便装。两人轻车熟路地走进诊室，频率同步地坐到一边供患者家属休息的沙发上。

“喔，刚才是今天最后一位了？”山治有些不敢相信地看了一眼办公桌上的表，此刻才刚过下午四点，往常这个时间他的患者都会在诊室前面排起长队。

“既然是过生日，就特意按照某人的吩咐把今天的患者数量压缩到最少了哦——”橘色头发的女生边伸懒腰边指了指坐在一旁的绿发男人，“这家伙好久以前就跟我要求过这件事了，不过山治君，现在怎么连双眼皮手术都由你来负责了，我们有这么缺人吗？”

“因为艾恩酱辞职了嘛，可能因为我太无趣了。”金发男人脱下白大褂放到一边的收纳箱里，对橘发女人露出一个灿烂的笑容，“不过我不介意，毕竟过来咨询双眼皮手术的人大部分都是青春可爱的lady哦。”

“行了吧你这个白痴鼻血先生，当心下次再搞出对着女明星喷鼻血的丑闻，下次你一定会被开除的。”坐在一边的绿发男人抱起臂对着明显已经陷入无限遐想的金发男人丢去一个白眼。

“喂！我刚才还想说，这个诊室只对人类开放！不欢迎绿色植物！看在娜美小姐的面子上把你放进来你就不能安静地缩在角落里感恩吗！”

“我好像没有见到除了我和娜美之外的人类，倒是有一团巨大的鼻血在我面前晃。”

“停一停你们两个，明明是千载难逢的约会非要搞成这样吗。”橘发女孩摆摆手，坐在两个剑拔弩张仿佛下一刻就要打起来的男人之间一脸无可奈何，“再不快点走等下主任又要给你派任务了哦索隆……对了对了，山治君生日快乐！”

“真是谢谢娜美小姐啦！” 金发男人的眼睛迅速变成了桃心状。

然后绿发男人“蹭”地从沙发上坐起来，一个箭步冲到房间的另一侧拉起山治的胳膊就往外拽，金发男人一个不稳差点被对方生生拉倒，正要抗议却首当其冲想到另一件事，“你要带我去哪里啊可恶的绿藻头？？？”

**Chapitre.2**

城市间林立的高楼在小轿车的后视镜里被慢慢压缩成一个个方格，金发男人把副驾驶的座椅靠垫调低到正好看不到夕阳光的角度，享受起难得的惬意时刻。

没多久他又坐起来，面露担忧地把目光停在身边正疯狂飙车的绿发男人身上，“绿藻头，你不会迷路吧？”

“……闭嘴睡觉吧你。”索隆没好气地回复，毕竟从江西区去海云台的路只有一条，就算是蒙上眼睛也不会认错。这地方索隆虽然已经多年没去过，但一路的路标写得也相当清楚，绿发男人不禁露出一副“究竟是什么极度退化的原始生物才会找错路啊”的表情。

绿发男人很快看到了身侧略过的海云台区标识，这意味着他已经顺利完成了伟大征途的第一步。看到被染成浅粉色的夕阳一点点沉进浅蓝色的大海里，釜山迎来了一天中最美的时刻。他瞟了一眼身边的金发男人，那人也似乎沉浸在眼前的美景之中，即使透过玻璃上贴着的遮阳光膜这番美景打了折扣——看到这里绿发男人贴心地摇下了车窗。

“所以说，绿藻头，”山治突然爬起来神色严肃地问，“我们到底要去哪？”

索隆心想着既然马上就要开到目的地了，也用不着再神神秘秘地隐瞒了。绿发男人指了指不远处前方一片寂静的海滩，“应该是那里。”

山治顺着索隆所指的方向看过去，表情逐渐凝固，他眨了眨眼，又转过头看向索隆，“你特么不是在跟老子开玩笑吧？”

索隆一瞬间没有明白对方这句话是什么意思——但他下一刻就懂了。他们已经开到了海水浴场所在的区域，即使隔着一段从公路到浴场的碎石子路，索隆还是看到了不远处收费亭的门上大大地写着的“暂停营业”四个字。

绿发男人嘴角原本挂着的若隐若现的笑容也跟着身边的人一起逐渐凝固。

“啊绿藻头你可真是个白痴啊……”山治坐起来，从一边的置物架上拿过手机，打开Naver地图翻找起周边的highlight，“你到底是有多少年没来过海云台了，夏天都不出来晒太阳吗？”

“鬼知道他不开门。”

“这些地方只有夏天营业难道不是常识吗？！”

“只是没有服务项目了吧又不是不能去海滩，后备箱有浴巾，我们自己到沙滩上躺着不也行吗——”绿发男人话音还没落就吃了身边的人重重一记拳头，他转过身，看到山治扭曲的表情，“你特么说话能不能过过脑，明天咱俩要是一起感冒那医院就要停业了。”

“你有那么娇弱吗？”索隆伸手在山治脑门上摸了摸，摸到最后却卷起手指狠狠在他脑门上弹了个镚儿，搞得金发男人吃痛地喊了一声瞬立刻就要把手机当成搬砖往索隆脸上拍。

“所以，我们伟大的罗罗诺亚先生有没有Plan B？”

“没有。”

“哇靠你就这么理直气壮地说’没有’？？？”虽然山治很想直接和索隆在车上干一架，但是又担心再这样继续停在路边等下找来的大概就是交警叔叔了，想到这里金发男人只好把手机屏幕在索隆面前晃了晃，“那就去这里咯。”

“这是什么？澡堂？为什么要去这种老爷爷老奶奶去的地方。”

“懂不懂什么是情调啊你。”

“你他妈管这叫情调？”

**Chapitre.3**

山治找到的是一家评分很高又不需要预约的高级澡堂。可能由于三月不是釜山的旅游旺季，平日被游客塞满的澡堂今天看起来则都是本地人，虽然人们仍然如同下饺子一样密密麻麻地把休息室坐得满满当当。

“哇绿藻头，这是什么东西？”山治在储物柜里收拾自己东西的时候无意摸到了索隆的洗浴包，里面似乎放着一个硬邦邦的东西，出于好奇打开看了一眼，然后便看到一套名贵的德国刀具赫然摆在里面，“难不成你把我拉到沙滩上是要谋杀我？”

“谋杀个毛啊，”坐在一边正套上浴衣的男人耸耸肩，“是给你的生日礼物。”

山治很喜欢做饭，身为整形外科医生之前不忙的时候一周只需要工作三天，其余时间在家里没事就会鼓捣些美食，索隆虽然每次都说难吃死了其实内心相当认可山治的厨艺，想到他一直用的都是那套两人开始同居时从超市里买来的廉价刀具，就想要给对方换一套好的。可惜他死活都挤不出时间去逛百货商场，最后还是拜托娜美从网上订了一套。

“绿藻头居然进化了诶，居然也会搞这些花样了，那不如就把情人节的礼物也一起补了怎么样？”山治取出刀具仔细观摩，似乎丝毫不认为在澡堂的更衣室里玩刀是一件多么诡异的事情，也没注意到身边几个人已经逐渐变得惊恐的目光。

“不要得寸进尺了卷眉毛。”

“反正你挣的钱也没处花，再买两套滑雪板吧，我想去江原道滑雪。”

“这都几月了还滑雪？”

“以后去不行吗？！”

两个人一路骂骂咧咧走进了洗浴池，又差点在浴池里打起来，要不是周围很多人盯着，恐怕世纪大战就会一触即发。过了一会儿有服务生端着烤鸡蛋和烧酒过来，顺便登记有多少客人打算在这里过夜。山治吃完自己的鸡蛋正打算对索隆的鸡蛋下手，却听到索隆对服务生说他们两个打算在这里留宿。

“哦？你晚上不回去值班吗？”

索隆在急诊科工作，除了年假和特定假期之外的时间几乎是二十四小时全程无休地在医院连轴转，在所有人眼中都是个不折不扣的工作狂。山治和他是医科大学的同学，学生时代的记忆里这个绿藻头常年霸占着各科第一的宝座，是教授的得意门生，连院长都说他是十几年难得一遇的天才，打算重点培养将来送到首尔大医院的研究室去。结果毕业分流的时候索隆不仅没有选择继续深造，甚至拒绝了几家大医院的内定，选择了名不见经传的当地医院，而且在实习结束后指名要去最苦最累的急诊科。

很多人都觉得索隆是个令人捉摸不透的怪人，而另一部分人则把他吹成神供在神坛上，但山治知道这家伙是把行医当成一种修行，而在他的“绿藻脑回路”中修行的过程必然是艰苦的。但索隆确实有些时候会做出一些毫无预警的惊人之举，就比如在毕业前的最后一个晚上突然订了九百九十九束白玫瑰对山治告白——如今山治其实并不能很清楚地记得当时看到玫瑰的时候内心激起了何种波澜体会了何种感动，他唯一记得的是没过两天宿管大叔就上门赶人让他们这些已经毕了业的人尽快搬走，而他和室友两个人费了吃奶的力气才把这九百九十九支玫瑰搬到了下一个临时栖身的地方。而这些玫瑰在几个星期之后迅速枯萎变成了干花，山治又纠结了好久是扔还是留，最后决定打电话给索隆让他上门来把玫瑰拿走。索隆在电话那边沉默了一会儿问这是拒绝的意思吗，山治说不是拒绝就是叫你找个能一起住的地方先把玫瑰放好。

“今天特意请了假。明天一早再回去吧……你是不是把我的鸡蛋吃了？”绿发男人才注意到自己手边已经空空荡荡的盘子，眼中顿时露出凶光。

“我的酒留给你咯。”山治指了指放在旁边原封不动的烧酒。

“这不算数，你给我等着。”索隆重新回到浴池里，以迅雷不及掩耳之势抓住了山治的命||脉，山治还没反应过来怎么回事，就觉得身||下一股如触电般酥||麻的感觉顺着某处传来，差点脚下一个不稳栽进水里——等弄明白是怎么一回事后，金发男人气得抬脚就向一旁使坏的人踹去，却被一双有力的手牢牢抓住脚踝，绿发男人抓着山治的脚踝用力把他拉到自己身边，两个人之间的距离迅速变为了零，而肌肤在泛着水蒸气的浴水里且||且相||触的时候，索隆吻上山治的唇。

那个吻持续了很久，久到山治直到被对方压迫得半个身子都没进水里才发觉他们还在众||目睽睽之下，金发男人拍拍恋人的肩膀警告他已经足够了，索隆这才放开他。

两个人脸上或多或少都浮着一些因窒息而引起的红晕，湿热的空气让这一切更甚，虽然下半身隐藏在水中还没让事情变得更尴尬，但光凭心电感山治都能想到两人下面此刻正是什么样的春光旖旎。

“你这绿藻头进入状态可真快……”山治揉了揉头，可能是在水里泡太久了居然有些头晕，他从一旁的储物架上拿下一条毛巾递给索隆，“遮一下我们去桑拿房好了。”

“哦？你今天想体验在几十号人面前做的历史性成就吗？”索隆接过毛巾瞟了一眼不远处的桑拿房，果不其然不论是哪一间都挤满了人。

“那也不能在这儿吧，这个温度等一下我就死了。”山治擦了擦额头上流下来的汗，环顾了一圈四周终于在墙上看到了“客房”的字样，“那只能牺牲掉汗蒸直接去客房了，啊可恶！明明是最期待的一个环节……”

两个人顺着标识一路“鬼鬼祟祟”地摸到了客房，可眼前的景象让他们大吃一惊——客房居然是一排一排上下层的胶囊旅馆设计，上层与下层之间只隔着一层薄薄的木板，让人不禁怀疑如果地动山摇起来会不会有坍塌的隐患。山治觉得这可能是自己的锅，在Naver上查路线的时候没有顺带点进相册看看客房的照片。这种设计反而应该是这家澡堂的特色，毕竟当下这种所谓的“原木风”正大行其道。

“嘛，随便进哪一个先解决一下吧，既然是这种设计也没办法了。”索隆抓着山治的手顺势就要往最近的一个隔间里爬。

“等一下啊这排太靠前了去后面那排！”

两个人又往房间里面钻了钻，选了最不起眼的一排床铺里最里面的一格，至少从他们的角度看来那一排是空无一人的——毕竟这个时间大部分人都还在桑拿房里或者等着进桑拿房，鲜少会有他们这种太阳刚下山没多久就上床的人。

“我警告你给我节制一点，好歹这也是公众场合……”直到整个人被索隆不由分说地按倒在被褥上山治仍然在负隅顽抗，下一刻他就发觉自己被绿藻怪捂住了嘴。金发男人顿时觉得大事不妙，通常绿藻连话都不想说就要开始这种节奏往往意味着——

“唔——” 我日你他妈傻叉直接就进啊老子他妈的杀了你啊卧槽再憋不住也不能这样吧节操呢人性呢！

山治脑内闪过一大串难登大雅之堂的粗鄙之语但因为嘴被索隆死死摁着愣是只发出了一个音。下||身热得如同被架在火炉上烤，逼仄的空间两边都是木板连个能握的把手的没有，山治最后没办法只得紧紧抓住索隆的肩膀，把身体微微蜷起来承受一波又一波如同排山倒海般袭来的侵略——或许是身体里的水并没有擦净的缘故，即使是这样的节奏，除了最初两下令人不快的冲击感，后面就再并没有想象中的疼痛。因此这件事从某个时间节点开始变成了享乐，金发男人逐渐放松让身体迎合恋人有节律地身体碰撞，肌肤相触传来的是触电般令人欲罢不能的快感，寂静的空气里弥漫着绮丽而暧昧的喘息声。

狭小的木质格被床垫上搞出的动静填满，久而久之山治甚至出现了幻觉，他觉得他和索隆身处这个空间都跟着一起震动起来。

期间索隆俯下身亲吻他的前胸，金耳坠打在皮肤上传来带着微凉的形如挑逗的瘙痒，山治像猫一样慵懒地眯起眼，眼前的一切顿时变得虚无起来，直到他看见一个黑黑的圆形物从前方的上空中探下来——

“卧槽！”山治猛地把索隆推开，接着他听到“咚”地一声人肉撞在木板上的闷响，大概是索隆的绿藻头撞到了墙上，可他来不及管，伸手指着前方喊，“你他妈谁啊？！”

索隆闻声也从山治身上下来顺带拉过被子把两个人都裹进去，他才看到山治所指的方向有一颗倒挂着的鸟窝一般的脑袋，乍一看相当有冲击性，仔细辨认过后才发现那是一个睡眼惺忪的男人。

“嗯？？？我就是想着去上个厕所——”

山治顿时觉得很绝望，他们明明专门跑到屋子最偏僻的角落，却偏偏选了上面睡着活人的一格，这该是什么运气？是不是出门买乐透明天直接就是亿万富翁了？

只见那人淡定地缩回去，又淡定地从他俩的上铺爬下来，悠悠闲闲地向厕所走去，对刚才发生的事情熟视无睹仿佛就是再寻常不过的一幕。

久违的欢||爱居然以这种方式被打断，让两人都有些兴趣缺缺。索隆套上睡裤，躺到山治身侧，把双手交叉背在脑后睁大眼睛开始放空。

“喂，绿藻头，冬天去江原道滑雪吧。”看出恋人的不爽，山治主动提议。

“冬天还远着呢，到时候再说。”索隆回复。

山治想了一下倒也是，索隆从来都不会主动承诺遥远的事。他们似乎一直都是这样，任何的短途旅游都是临时动议，最终也只能在釜山附近打转。

釜山这个地方，夏日里风景优美如画，可到了冬天就像破败的风景画让人打不起精神。隔壁科室的罗宾姐一到冬天就会请年假出去旅游，路飞他们家三兄弟更是几乎把周围国家都玩遍了，反观自己，急诊科在冬天最寒冷的时候总是会比平常更忙，绿藻头要加班自己就无条件奉陪，下了班回家做饭深夜再送来这都是小事，自己不值班的时候都得跟着额外“加班”，因为担心绿藻头半夜一个人回家会迷路。 

不过谁让自己被这颗死绿藻吃定了呢。

想到最后想出根源的山治每每都会耸耸肩默认了这个事实。

那么偶尔像今天这样和绿藻出来体验一把“情调”也不错，山治想到这里转了个身把脸埋到绿藻的颈窝里准备先睡上一觉。

他不知道自己睡了多久，也许根本就没睡着，半睡半醒间山治听到有手机响了，两人是同款手机，调成振动一时间也分不出来是谁的电话，他正打算把手伸到枕头边去摸自己的手机，就听到绿藻接起了电话，电话那边传来他熟悉的声音，是急诊科见习医生巴托洛米奥。

“索隆前辈，您现在在哪里？！能立刻回医院来吗？！”那边的语气很急切。

“在海云台，开回去大概一个半小时吧，出什么事了？”

“附近发生连环交通事故，调度中心说马上要送来十个急诊病人，这边可能忙不过来了！”

“知道了。一个半小时。”索隆挂掉电话，从床铺上坐了起来，他停顿了一下，伸手抓了抓山治的头发，山治知道这就算是绿藻头的“抱歉”了。

“去吧去吧，我无所谓的，正好在这里睡一觉，明天早上见。”山治打了个哈欠表示无所谓，同身为医生当然永远都要把拯救生命放在第一位，但山治又突然想到一件事，“能开得回去吧？不会迷路吧？”

“有导航啊你这个傻圈眉，还活在石器时代吗？” 索隆又抓了抓山治的头发，然后像离弦的箭一样向往外跑去了。

这已经是第二十九次了呢。

金发男人把自己裹紧到被子里，掰着指头悄悄算了一下。

**Chapitre. 4**

第二天一早天蒙蒙亮的时候山治就醒了，没想到最后生日还是变成了一个人过，真是难为那个绿藻还专程准备了全套道具打算去沙滩上过夜。

他打开储物柜，赫然发现那套刀具原封不动的放在柜子里，上面还有一张字迹潦草的纸条，写着“抱歉”两个大字。

明明并不需要道歉。

山治苦笑了一下把纸条揉成团扔进了一边的垃圾桶，心想着这么多年来自己一次都没有抱怨过，何必这么见外呢绿藻君。

接下来要怎么回去成了一件棘手的事，公交车还有差不多一个小时才开始运营，而打车的钱足够他自己买一套滑雪板了。最后山治决定回浴池泡了一会儿澡再淋个浴，终于熬到了首班公交车发车，花了一个多小时回到江西正好赶上上班的时间。

即使发生了像前夜那样需要紧急收治急诊病患的事件，釜山大学第十综合医院仍然维持着一片平静祥和，巨大的白色建筑物坐落在成片的绿荫中，而远方朦胧的海岸线成为了构成这幅画的添彩之笔。

“早啊山治哥！听说昨天是你生日，生日快乐！”山治走到电梯间正碰到烧伤外科的实习医生凯洛特，这姑娘像小兔子一样多动又爱笑，是这一届实习生里人气很高的风云人物。

“哦哦谢啦，你也被抓来加班了吗？”

“是啊，昨天晚上的连环交通事故其中有一辆车翻下高速公路爆炸了，我和佩德罗哥就连夜被叫过来了，一开始真是有够手忙脚乱的……不过索隆哥真的好厉害哦，他一出现场面立刻就在他的控制中了，托他的福又是全员平安哦！虽说送到我们科的那两位可能要在加护病房里躺上好一阵子了……说不定最后会被送到山治哥你那边去做整形修复呢。”

“全员平安可真是太好了。”山治露出微笑，电梯正好停在了整形外科的楼层，“那我先走了，凯洛特酱也要小心自己的身体哦。”

上午来他整形外科就诊的病人并不多，山治很早就结束了问诊回到休息室，思索着要不要给绿藻头做点什么爱心便当犒劳一下他前夜的“壮举”。但转念一想那人不知道什么时候才会出现就作罢了。

整形外科并不是第十综合医院的强势科目，甚至很大一部分病人都是山治的患者之间友情推送。罗宾和娜美都曾经感叹他们拥有全釜山乃至全国最优秀的整容外科医生，而且是既有技术又有审美的那种，可惜行事太过低调从不对自己的案例加以宣传，做了这么多台堪称完美的整形手术居然一次都没有po过社交网络。娜美常说山治你要是多做做宣传，早就可以自己独立出去开诊所了。每次听到这种话山治总是满眼桃心地看着两位美女一个劲儿说对对对都怪这家医院不重视整形外科耽误了我，可说完之后还是一切照旧。

山治坐在休息室里百无聊赖地玩着手机，下午还有两台手术，估计每台都是两三个小时的硬仗，真不知道那个绿藻有时候能彻夜不眠连着四五台手术是怎么做到的，果然绿藻的人体构造就是和普通人不一样吗？

休息室的门突然开了，索隆顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈走进来，二话不说就躺到了山治的腿上打算进入昏睡模式。山治纵使早已习惯了自己的恋人这样，却还是一拳头打到索隆的脑门上，“你这一上午究竟干什么去了？”

“波妮调休，佩罗娜一大早发烧回家休息去了，急诊室只剩下达斯琪恐怕人手又不够所以我就再值一上午班。”

“嚯，绿藻很可靠嘛，Lady们是不是又要从家里拿好吃的犒劳你了？”

“贡品到最后不都进了你的腰包吗。”

“什么鬼，不都在食品柜里原封不动地摆着吗！想吃就自己拿啊。”

“啊睡了睡了，简直困死我。”

山治看着绿发男人躺在自己腿上呼吸逐渐变得均匀，这家伙总是挨到枕头边儿就会睡着，这点作为一个医生来说倒是挺必要的。他不知不觉把手放到男人坚实的胸膛上倾听对方的心跳，总是这样有力稳健地跳动，总会让他觉得很安心。

“喂，绿藻头，你这胸有点平嘛，要不要来我这里隆个胸？”

“哈？？”索隆睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，“你不是换头的吗什么时候学会给人隆胸了？”

“这么说你是想隆咯，那我可以学嘛。”

“学会了先给自己隆吧，我看你也挺平的。”

转眼春天就过去，釜山迎来又一个充满阳光和比基尼的夏天，然后夏天匆匆而逝，红叶从海东龙宫寺的屋檐上悄然飘落，当枫叶差不多落尽的时候，传来了江原道迎来初雪的消息。第十综合医院的一切如常，索隆每天依然一刻不停地忙碌着，新买的滑雪板从买回来起就一直放在家里的储物间里，连包装都没有拆。

“话说绿藻，下个月有没有机会休假？江原道下雪了。”

“下个月还远着呢，到时候再说吧。”

果然又是这样的答案，山治觉得这基本就等同于拒绝了，毕竟往年每次都是这样。这样想着山治定了两张飞机票，总之到时候再看绿藻头的时间吧，他有空就一起去，没空就自己走，一个人的旅游应该也蛮有味道的。

到了十二月初，索隆果然还是被数不完的工作缠住脱不开身，绿发男人抱歉地打了一笔钱到山治账上，让他在那边好好玩。山治把钱一脸嫌弃地原封不动打回去，边说老子挣得可比你多多了，索隆说还是收下吧就是当做去景区给大家买手信的资金。

有时山治会想他们最终会走向什么地方，他们真的能像这样在一起天长地久吗？即便两方的家人都没有提出什么异议，他们这样既没有承诺又没有一纸证书的同居生活算得上是与婚姻同质的契约吗？

山治不知道为什么自己会想这些，可最近这些念头就是会时不时在脑中萦绕，像细密的苔藓从鹅卵石的缝隙里滋生出来一样让人不安。

**Chapitre.5**

十二月初的江原道并没有太多游客，放眼望去就是一片看不到尽头的皑皑白雪。山治已经好多年没有滑雪了，上一次还是大学毕业前夕几个玩得好的朋友一起去了富士山。江原道和富士山的温情饱满不同，公路两边的雾凇带着一种淡然纯净的忧伤，山治一路走到滑雪场甚至有些后悔自己一个人跑到这里，简直是更悲伤有些悲剧了。

“小哥也是一个人来的吗？”望着松树出神的山治被一句搭讪唤回神，他转过身，看到一位全副武装同来滑雪的游客正站在不远的地方，从声音判断应该是位年长者。

“是啊。”山治淡淡回道。

“小哥居然不带女朋友一起来吗？今年又有很多人带着女朋友一起来，听说是又有一部大热的剧过来取景啦，哈哈，这么多年每回都是这样。”

“没办法，’女朋友’是个工作狂抓不住啊。”山治戏谑地回道，把那个白痴绿藻头称为’女朋友’的感觉让他很爽。

两个人又聊了几句，觉得很合得来便打算搭伴一起滑雪。山治得知这位大叔以前是专业滑雪运动员，退役之后就在江原道这边做教练，去年退休了，从此就只偶尔上山来玩一玩当做娱乐。山治觉得很幸运，正好过去的技巧大概都忘得差不多了。

他们一路沿着雪道滑到底端，下面似乎是个度假村，游客稍微比山上多了一些，正当山治和大叔打算一起往原点折返的时候，一声尖叫突然吸引了两人的注意力。

尖叫声来自不远处度假村入口处站着的女人，她身边躺着一个男人，双手紧攥着胸口的起伏看上去像是正被窒息困扰。

医生的本能促使山治立刻走过去检查病人的状况，那男人死死抓着衣服不肯松手，浑身上下激烈地颤抖，山治一面按压着他的手迫使他松开，一边对身边的女子发出询问，“我是医生，发生什么事了？”

“他、刚才我们还有说有笑的……他突然就说胸口痛然后就倒下了。”

山治观察着病人，最明显的症状就是呼吸困难以及胸口剧痛，他紧接着又问，“他有哮喘或者肺部病史吗？”

“没、没有哮喘，但是哥哥是警察，几年前出任务的时候肺受过创伤，但医生说已经治好了……”

听着女人的解释山治已经得出了答案，而此时传来的一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽声似乎是在证实着他的推论——不会错了，八成是旧伤引发的继发性气胸，看两个人的装束也是刚滑过雪，一定是剧烈运动引发了这种症状。

“叫救护车了吗？滑雪场的急救人员呢？” 山治摁住在他手下已经开始抽搐的病人，这种时候如果挣扎得太激烈可能会对脏器造成二次创伤。

“救护车已经叫了，但是急救中心的人说另一个滑雪场也有患者所以可能迟一点才会到、滑雪场的急救、急救人员……” 女人的话还没说完，山治便看到几个身着援护制服的滑雪场工作人员提着急救箱赶来。

“你们有穿刺包吗？这病人很大概率是气胸，如果处理的不好后果很严重。”山治径直问道。

“您是？”赶来的医护人员有些犹疑。

“釜山大学第十综合医院整形外科医生，”山治想从口袋里拿证件却发现把所有的文件都放在宾馆了，“我叫文斯莫克·山治，总之我是个医生。”

“没关系，我相信您，但是我们的急救设备里没有穿刺包，要去最近的社区诊疗所取，来回大概十分钟，您看可以吗？”

“时间应该来得及，主要是你们有人会做胸腔穿刺吗？我也说了我是整形外科的……而且不做隆胸。”山治无奈地阐明这一点，虽说这些基础的急救手法大学期间都有学过，在各个科室轮岗的时候也算是动手操作过，不过那已经是十数年前，“记得”和“能做到”是两个完全不同的境界。

“我们……”几个急救员纷纷露出了为难的表情，不过的确，要求这种半志愿者性质的工作人员做到这种地步的确是有些强人所难了。山治开始思索如果最坏的情况需要自己来做这个穿刺，有多大的几率能够成功完成。

该死，这时候要是那个绿藻头在就好了，这种事情对他来说简直是小菜一碟。

几分钟后，一位急救员送来了穿刺包和消毒用具，山治摘下手套开始给自己的手消毒，一面让人把病人挪到一边的椅子上。

锁骨中线，第二肋间。

山治开始回忆当年教科书上的知识，奈何如今这些法条显得如此遥远，遥远得让他毫无实感，他带着医用手套抚上患者的锁骨，渐渐向下，最后停在某个点，山治闭上眼，像当时在学校里上解剖课时候一样摸索着正确的位置，应该是这里没错了——他如是想，却又不敢百分百确定，这个瞬间山治突然发现即使同样身为医生，在这种时候还是无法拿出全科医生的自信来。

但无论如何，见死不救他做不到。

山治拿起穿刺针，一旁的急救员为他夹好橡胶管，他对准认定的位置刺下去，针头沿着肋骨上壁缓缓刺入，到了某一个地方，山治不再能感受得到肌肉组织的抵抗感，他暗暗松了口气，接上注射器准备抽取空气。他小心翼翼地抽动针管，从病人身体里抽出无形的气体。抽取完毕后他正要收起注射器，却听见病人突然又爆出一阵干咳，喉咙里发出如同破风箱一样一样嘶嘶的声音，山治皱眉看过去，却意外地看到一缕血丝顺着病人的嘴唇滑下，鲜红得刺眼。

山治觉得难以置信，穿刺的手感让他觉得自己并没有出错，难道是诊断错了？可胸痛、呼吸苦难、旧创伤，种种迹象都在指向同一个答案。

金发男人踟躇了片刻，继而就听到远方已经传来了救护车的警笛声——很快有人从救护车上下来，一把把他推开拿过了他手中的穿刺用具，山治立刻退开，不久后就看到一个穿着医院急救人员服装的男人故技重施把他刚才所做的事情重来了一次，不同的是这次注射器里几乎是立刻就充满了淡黄色的液体。

自己明明没有感受到积液，究竟是哪里出错了？

金发男人突然发现自己有些不敢去想这个问题。

恢复了平静的病人被搬上了救护车，站在周围围观的人们也开始逐渐散去。山治却仍然站在原地，直到急救员们靠上来关切地问他需不需要喝点水，他才注意到自己像具僵尸一样直挺挺地杵在雪地里。

婉拒了急救员好意的山治转向一直在旁边默默注视着一切的滑雪场大叔，开口问道，“有烟吗？”

“诶？医生你居然抽烟吗？”

“之前戒了。现在看来必须得来一根了。”金发男人脸上挤出一丝苦笑。

**Chapitre.6**

回到釜山后，山治发现自己陷入到了一种奇怪的情绪里。

那是一种很难用言语形容的情绪，可以称之为低落，但又不完全是。江原道的经历某种意义上颠覆了他的认知，可又说不清哪里颠覆。总之那天发生的事时不时在他的脑海里浮现，山治想不通自己的问题出在何处，但又明白即使想通了也毫无意义，最后思绪就会进入一个永远没有结果的死循环。

他发现工作开始变得沉闷，甚至把lady们娇美如花的脸捧在手里也再没有赏心悦目怦然心动的感觉。生活变成一种无意义的机械性运动，甚至连与索隆的欢爱也变得索然无味——山治不知道自己怎么了，他重新开始吸烟，变得容易在半夜惊醒，然后焦躁地睡不着。索隆对他近期诡异的状态深表不解，甚至跑去叫来不太信赖的汉医科拉来锦卫门给山治把脉，结果日本人把完脉后一脸坏笑地对索隆说做那种事最好还是收着点，注意不要纵欲过度，然后被绿发男人一拳揍出了休息室。

“卷眉毛。”

“干嘛。”

“你究竟怎么了？”索隆在山治身边坐下。

“什么都没有。”山治却站起来，他不大想和索隆聊，一方面是习惯了在索隆面前严防死守一点狼狈都不要显露，另一方面也由于他觉得即便聊了索隆也根本不会理解。

毕竟索隆一直都站在他们这一行的顶点，从年少时就尝遍身为不败者的荣光，大概根本就想不通这种走进死胡同的失落是怎么一回事吧。

想到这里山治顿时丧到连下午的门诊都不想坐了，反正最近新来了一位医生正在兴头上，就任性一回推给他吧。

山治回到家睡了一下午，却发现自己心生出倦意，甚至都不想再回去医院了。意识到这一点的山治有些害怕，毕竟在他十几年的行医生涯里产生这样的念头还是第一次。

那样的一次失误真的就这样轻而易举地击倒自己了吗？

不，恐怕不仅仅是因为那件事吧。

山治回想起在电梯里遇到凯洛特的那一次，女孩脸上发自内心的由衷崇拜。除了那次失误，大概还有深觉已经被索隆甩在身后的无力感吧。

山治烦躁地从酒柜里取出伏特加，他并不是个擅长喝酒的人，此时却萌生出干喝伏特加的疯狂念头，几个shoot咽下去山治顿时觉得喉咙里火辣辣地痛，这种痛一路烧到胃里，刺激得他直想吐，可跌跌撞撞跑到卫生间却又莫名其妙来了执拗劲死活憋着不吐，原因是一想到那绿藻就算吞下五倍于自己的量都能面不改色就很不爽。

最后索隆下班回家发现山治失踪了，绕着家里找了两圈最后才在储物间里发现醉得人事不省的卷眉毛。

他真的很少会把自己灌醉……索隆把山治抱起来放到床上，刚打算去给他煨点解酒汤就被某只金毛猫从背后搂住了脖子——与其说是搂不如说是掐，索隆被搞得差点窒息，最后不得不顺应着那股力量跟着山治一起倒在床上，金发男人脸上浮现着暧昧的红晕，在索隆耳边窸窸窣窣不知说些什么，索隆闻到山治身上浓烈的酒气不仅皱起眉，这家伙到底是喝了多少？

“要说什么就好好说，你这外星语我一句都听不懂。”索隆再次把山治平放到床上，却发现对方依然拉着他的袖口不肯松手，绿发男人无语，只得把衬衫脱下来脱身，过了一会儿端着解酒汤回来才发现金发男人已经抱着他的衬衫沉沉睡着了。索隆把解酒汤放在一边，伸手抚摸起金发男人乱糟糟的头发，上面湿漉漉全是冷汗，索隆又摸了摸山治的额角发现也被冷汗布满了。

这家伙究竟遇到了事什么变成了这副样子？

索隆想着，把目光放向了山治的手提电脑。

**Chapitre.7**

“如果想达到您说的那种效果，要做三段截骨，颧骨也要推进去。从片子看您下颌的神经束的位置相比正常人靠前，如果按照直尺比的位置直接做直线截骨，很有可能触到这段神经，导致面瘫。” 山治用素描铅笔在面部示意图上写写画画，为患者解释着他的理解。这两天他依旧不在状态，即使面前坐着一位在他行医生涯里都称得上是顶级美女的患者，也无心像往常一样抛出各种各样的幽默段子讨取对方的欢心。

“您是说存在隐患吗？可山治医生不是这方面的专家吗，我朋友金作家和朴律师都是在您这里做的，我看她们的成效就非常完美呢。”

金作家和朴律师……山治放空地想了一下，是哪位金作家和朴律师啊。

“隐患是永远都会存在的，也会因为每个人客观的条件而降低或提高几率。如果您非常想做这个手术我当然可以给您做，我是想说还有别的方法，可以考虑正畸。拔几颗牙比削掉几节骨头要轻松多了不是吗？”

坐在对面的女人看上去有些难以理解身为整容医生的山治为什么会把一个到手的病人推到别处，尤其这类手术一台就能带来上万美元的利润。可女人最后还是颇有风度地表示了感谢离开了诊室。山治估计她不会再来了，毕竟釜山的整形医院简直是多如牛毛。

女人走后山治挂出暂停接诊的牌子，打开窗户把身体探出去点燃一根烟。最近的状态越来越差了，可最要命的是自己不太知道要怎么调整。杂乱微妙的情绪如鲠在喉几乎要溢出来了。

门又开了，这次走进来的人是索隆。山治看见是他又转身把身体探出窗外继续抽他的烟。

“卷眉毛。”索隆叫他，山治没反应。

“鼻血医生。”依然没反应。

“好色河童。”安静。

“有个消息想告诉你，总台那边接到春川综合医院打来的电话，说是有个患者想要感谢我们医院的文斯莫克·山治医生。”

金发男人掐灭了烟从窗户里钻回来，坐到办公椅上一言不发地看着索隆。

“这位患者已经病愈出院了。”索隆继续说，然后他停顿了一会儿，似乎在斟酌要怎样继续说下去，“我听他们说了下事情的原委……你的处理没有问题，我估计只是刺得不够深，你再——”

金发男人的动作随着索隆的话而凝固住，索隆看到他直接从一边的烟盒里抽出一支烟点燃，也不顾办公室里是不是有烟雾探测器。山治修长而骨节分明的手捻着镀金打火机，在木质办公桌上一下一下地击打，“出去。”

他打断了他的话。

“哈？”索隆没明白状况。

“事到如今你来跟我说这些有什么意义？”

“什么什么意义，接到电话过来跟你说一声——”

“人也不是我救的打什么电话感谢，感谢我在那里像个智障一样杵着构成一道华丽风景？你知道吗索隆，有句话叫冷暖自知，站在神坛上就不要摆出一副理解凡人的样子。”

索隆被山治一连串劈头盖脸的话搞得莫名其妙，但他又确实被山治这种阴晴不定的态度激怒了，索隆抱起手臂走到办公桌边对上山治的视线，却发现卷眉毛把目光移开了，像是故意不想和他对视。

“我不知道你在说什么。但是卷眉毛我告诉你，不管你是什么情况，坐在这个地方就给我拿出配得上身份和这身衣服的态度来，给人开颅切肿瘤心脏搭桥很重要，你们这些往人鼻子里垫东西胸里塞硅胶的人也同样重要，别给我随便看轻自己。”

索隆很少说这种大道理，尤其对方是山治。

又来了，又是那种感觉——山治无奈地发现索隆越是这样只会让他觉得更难以呼吸，某种未知的挫败感形成重负压得他喘不过气。

“知道了，索隆，我知道了。”最后山治选择妥协。到了这种时候反而不想再和对方纠缠下去，他站起来掐灭烟，推着恋人的腰一路把他推出门外，当着索隆的面摘下了“暂停接诊”的牌子，“后面还有很多人排队，我要先工作了。”

生活似乎又恢复了正常，至少是表面上的正常。索隆依然早出晚归，而山治则继续做着他闲散的整形医生。

又过了几个月，那是一个春光明媚的下午，雷利院长把他们所有人都叫到了办公室。

“大学委员会刚刚决定，因为医疗资源的分配问题，釜山大学旗下所有的医院都要改革调整，初步决定要关停一半，很不幸我们在关停列表上……所以也就是说，六月左右我们就不再营业了。委员会现在让大家自行决定去留，愿意留下的人会被分配到继续营业的医院，这当然非常欢迎。但委员会也尊重各位的意愿，如果想要另觅高就也没问题。总之，这些年辛苦大家了。”

雷利对着大家深鞠一躬，始终保持着一如既往的笑容。他们的院长向来这样从容淡定，似乎已对世间万物必有如秋叶般静美凋谢一事深有觉悟。

晚上医院组织大家聚餐，这次几乎所有人都去了，也包括常年缺席各种活动的索隆。

晚餐之后，山治，索隆，路飞，乌索普以及娜美坐在人工湖边喝着啤酒聊起未来的计划，时间顿时仿佛回到了在医学院的时光。娜美和乌索普都打算继续留在釜山，毕竟他俩都已经各自在这里成家。而路飞决定去首尔找哥哥们。索隆说他还没想好，现在又收到多年前曾婉拒的实验室的邀请，最后人们纷纷把目光投向了山治。

“嗯……我一直在想找个合适的时机跟大家说这件事……”山治说，“我收到了加拿大皇家医学院的PHD录取信，八月就打算去那边了。”

“哈？？？？？” 所有人都惊呆了，索隆更是难以置信地看着自己的同居恋人，毕竟连他都对这件事一无所知。

“因为觉得自己还是半瓶醋嘛，需要继续充电。”山治露出招牌式的灿烂笑容，很大意义上他这个表情是做给索隆看的，因为连他自己都没想好等下要怎么面对来自恋人的质问。

“那……可是索隆怎么办？”最后还是娜美提出了这个所有人都想问的问题。

“虽然很不想承认……但是一想到这颗绿藻头这么工作狂，肯定会被各大医院疯抢吧，绿藻头以后发达了不要忘记我啊，好歹我也是……”

好歹我也是什么？

他停在半途，突然不知道要怎样把这句话说下去，只得把话题转走，“总之，这些年多谢大家照顾了。”

**Chapitre.8**

那夜过后，山治想象中的来自索隆的质问并没有发生。事实上，直到山治办好签证收拾好所有的东西启程飞往加拿大，索隆都什么也没说。

虽然山治提前从医院辞了职并搬出了两人同居的家，在很大程度上避免了尴尬，可他还是会时不时在聊天软件上翻出绿藻头的对话框敲下一大段话又原封不动地删掉。

虽然任性决定这一切的人是自己，可那个绿藻头难道就连一点表示都没有吗？

索隆那边如死水一般的平寂似乎回答了山治这个疑问。

虽说温哥华的生活比起烟火气浓重的釜山不知要平淡无趣多少倍，在这里学习做研究的时光简直形如苦行僧。可山治还是觉得格外自在，似乎沉睡了许久的灵魂终于再次苏醒了。唯独一件事就是这里的娱乐实在是少得可怜，山治时常觉得自己要发霉了——钱在这里丝毫作用都没有，再多的钱也买不到一丝一毫的快乐，山治总觉得自己之前十年存下来的积蓄都白费了，早知如此还不如在亚洲的时候就潇潇洒洒地把钱都挥霍掉，至少能换来足够回忆好一阵子的酸爽。

想到自己的PHD最快五年才能读完，山治就觉得世界末日也不过如此，可每每回忆起自己放弃了什么才来到这里，又觉得无论如何得坚持到底。

这一年间索隆一次都没有联系过他，就像当时他最后在釜山的那段时间一样淡漠。

所谓无法体察人间烟火的神明大概就是这样了吧。山治有些无奈，却又逼着自己把这种念头收走，毕竟当初选择离开的人是自己，什么样的后果都要全盘接受。

山治合租的室友是个叫特拉法加·罗的心脏外科学生，虽然比山治年轻不少，两人却很谈得来。

罗是个外表看上去淡漠不好接近的家伙，时间长了山治却发现这人比那些在脱口秀上胡说八道的家伙还要幽默，评论诸事的犀利程度一如他切开人心脏的柳叶刀。罗的家境不错，唯一的问题就是有个极热衷于给他介绍对象的亲叔叔，山治见过他那个叔叔几次，差点也被拐上相亲这条不归路。山治不由感叹世界的神奇，过去在相对保守的东亚都没体验过的家长式催婚，居然在这种地方体会到了。

某天山治看到自己的室友一脸阴郁地从外面回来接着一把甩上家门，就知道一定又是被亲叔叔连蒙带骗地拐去相亲了，于是山治见怪不怪地问，“这次这位如何啊？”

“别提了，是个巴西女人，基本都不会说英语，我俩大眼瞪小眼在那坐了俩小时一直在听我叔叔讲上个世纪的苏||联笑话。”

山治脑中顿时出现了画面，金发男人噗嗤一声笑出来。

“说来我能不能拜托你个事儿？我叔叔明晚又给我安排了一个相亲对象，据说对方是个挺有地位的人不好爽约，但我明晚实验室有事走不开，你替我去一下？”

“开什么玩笑啊你那些相亲对象都得比我小上一轮吧我去算什么啊。”

“是个大美女。”

“去！”

相亲的地点定在了四季酒店需要提前一年订位的豪华西餐厅里，山治心想果然是“有地位”的人。虽然只是临时来顶替，山治还是在罗的要求下特意穿了最贵的西装还去理发店把头发搞了搞，他实在想不明白为什么罗这么重视这个相亲对象还偏要他顶班，时间对不上换个日子不就好？

山治推开西餐厅的门找到提前订好的位子，发现对方还没有来，侍者给他上了一杯气泡酒，他开始百无聊赖地翻起菜单，背景音乐不知道什么时候变成了Ed Sheeran的《Perfect》，金发男人不由用指节在菜单上轻轻跟着旋律敲击起来。

> “Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms
> 
> Barefoot on the grass listening to our favourite song
> 
> When you said you looked a mess I whispered underneath my breath
> 
> But you heard it darling you look perfect tonight…”

直到有人在他对面坐下。

山治抬起头，然后怔住了。

他仿佛在做梦，他看到对面同样身着西装手持一束玫瑰的男人有着一头醒目的绿色头发和健康的tan色肌，那人坐下，金色的水滴状耳坠映得他深红色的瞳孔熠熠生辉。

男人清了清嗓子。

“介绍一下，我叫罗罗诺亚·索隆——”

“等等这是什么情况？”山治打断绿发男人的话四处环顾了一圈，“你怎么会在这儿？不对，说好的美女呢？？？”

“ 你是我师弟特拉法加·罗的室友文斯莫克·山治吧？”

“你到底在说什么？？？”

“那就没错了，今晚我就是来找你相亲的。”

> “Baby I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms
> 
> Barefoot on the grass listening to our favourite song
> 
> When I saw you in that dress looking so beautiful
> 
> I don't deserve this darling you look perfect tonight…”

背景音乐里Ed Sheeran仍用他独特的沧桑又温柔的嗓音轻唱着，山治却觉得眼前的一切仿佛一场梦，绿藻头是怎么找到这里的？罗居然是这家伙的师弟？

后知后觉意识到自己陷入了巨大阴谋的山治医生茫然地看着眼前阔别一年的前男友说不出话。

“如何？作为相亲对象还让你满意吗？”索隆用半调侃的语气问道，山治很少听到他这样讲话，而更令他惊讶的是经过一年的分别绿藻头的神态似乎也比过去柔和了许多。

“不是……绿藻，医院呢？急诊科呢？你跑到这里来干什么啊？”

“我失业了啊，可能是不知天高地厚地去问雷利院长能不能把我调到加拿大来太狂妄了吧。”

“哈？？？”

> “I have faith in what I see
> 
> Now I know I have met an angel in person
> 
> And she looks perfect I don't deserve this —”

“总之就是这么一回事。然后作为无业游民想要拿到这个国家的旅游签稍微费了一点功夫，不过帮罗那小子改过那么多论文他也应该知恩图报一下。”

山治已经彻底蒙圈了，他完全不知道这个“阴谋”是从什么时候开始的，也不知道罗和索隆从什么时候开始取得了联系打算安排今夜这场所谓的“相亲”。

但有一件事是确定的，他的工作狂绿藻头放下了工作漂洋过海跨越半个地球来见他了，手里还拿着一束和当年告白时候品种一样的白玫瑰。

“所以你就打算故技重施吗？我才不会像当年那么容易就答应呢绿藻头。”

“引用某人的话，懂不懂什么是情调啊。”

“You look **PERFECT** tonight…” 

歌手正在此时唱完了全曲的最后一句歌词。

金发男人顿时笑出声，这么久过去，这家伙居然还记得这句无心之言。

于是，几乎是下意识地，他伸出手，覆上了绿发男人拿着玫瑰正递过来的手。

**END.**

[ **check the character design here** ](https://dawnseptet.lofter.com/post/1fb6fb_1c860d146)

**Author's Note:**

> 去年去韩国住了一段时间，算是完成多年前对老朋友的约定。我承认之前绝对是戴着有色眼镜（。）总之很意外，那么一小段时间竟然给我生出那么多感触来。韩国人真的是非常奇幻了，他们真的会把生活过成“生活”。我是真忘不了平安夜晚上我朋友喝着烧酒人都飘到云端了结果听说基金收益到账立刻拿过计算器跑到书房算了俩小时的回报，然后交租日到了钱没收上来她一个一米五八的软萌妹子抄起电话一通西巴西巴结果收到钱立刻笑呵呵又打电话回去说“春节给你寄糖哦”，出去吃炸酱面折合人民币也就20块钱一份结果为了省那点钱硬是三个人点两份，然后我发现我们周围的几桌好像都是这么干的。真是惊呆了，我这富婆朋友其实一点都不缺钱，但在他们的理念里似乎生活不这么抠抠搜搜地过就不再是生活了。离开首尔前最后一晚上我们在弘大画满涂鸦的小巷子里兜兜转转，找到一家墙上挂满了签字T恤旧球鞋和古旧画报的鸡爪火锅店，进去发现菜单居然是手写的。当我们喝着烧酒喝到开始胡说八道之后我朋友她老公搂着店员开始一起唱Bob Dylan，当时就觉得这是梦想中索香的生活了！Perfect就在这种想法里出现了。好多小事其实都想加工一下写到Perfect里，因为感觉如果没啥特戳的题材以后索香不会再去韩国了（？），然鹅实在没地方加了哭，最后就是这样啦，上次春节没赶上活动很遗憾这次专门早早搞定以防错过，再次祝山治宝贝生日快乐！！
> 
> 感谢各位的阅读！


End file.
